


For Peter

by Faldris



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Endgame, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faldris/pseuds/Faldris
Summary: Amongst the preparations to fight Thanos, Tony makes a video. He leaves it on his desktop, labelled 'For Peter'.





	For Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP for months and I finally got round to finishing it (even though it isn't even that long)

“Hey Peter.” Tony’s voice cracks up as he speaks. He looks down and shakes his head a little.

“God, this is such a cliché,” he mutters and makes a sound that could almost be seen as a laugh. “If you’re watching this, I’m dead. Which kind of sucks I guess.” Again, he huffs out an almost laugh. “Perhaps I should have written this down first.” He looks down for a moment, then takes a deep breath, bringing his eyes up to meet the camera.

“We’re preparing for the big fight now, the one that’s going to end it all, and it’s going to be tough… really tough, but if there’s one thing I know for certain, it’s that we’re not going to let you down. We’re going to bring you back. We’re going to bring everyone back.” He blinks rapidly. “The thing is, I don’t know whether I’ll make it through to the other side of this battle, so I’m saying goodbye, just in case.” A tear escapes and runs down his face.

“When my parents died, I had no closure, I never really got to process it properly. I don’t want that for you Pete. Please, look after yourself, let people in. You have your Aunt, Ned, Happy, Pepper and so many others. They all care about you so much. Don’t forget that and don’t be afraid to ask for help.” Tony falls into silence for a moment and his eyes fall down, unable to meet the camera.

“I don’t want to die. A couple of years ago it would have been different. I would have dived head first into this fight without even considering if I’d come out the other end. But now… I have so much to lose. You, Pepper…” A tiny smile lights up on his face. “So, I promise, I will do my best not to die, because I want to see you grow up, graduate, become the amazing man I know you’re going to be. You changed my life Peter. I love you and I’m proud of you. Nothing will ever change that.” His voice breaks up at the last sentence and he takes a moment to recollect himself.

“Wow… this is harder than I thought it was going to be.” He takes a deep breath in.

“Goodbye Pete. I love you.” The screen cuts to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this video was made but never seen and that Tony lives a long and happy life and gets to say all this to Peter in person instead.


End file.
